


[Podfic] Talk To Me

by utlaginn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of SuggestiveScribe's work.Author's Summary:There was a bouncing shift of weight, and suddenly a silky voice was at Yuuri's ear, "Hey Yuuri, is it possible you like when I speak Russian?"Yuuri groaned.Viktor's lips ghosted right beneath Yuuri's ear, gently sliding over the sensitive flesh of his neck, "I can speak Russian to you, if you like."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481814) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> Thank you very much to SuggestiveScribe for granting me permission to podfic this gorgeously dirty piece.

Running Time: 0:26:53  
  
Intro / Outro Music: Mae, [Suspension](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rZcs3Wrfoc).

***

Stream at Box: [Here](https://app.box.com/s/89xrf5ttmp6km8yet6jirbtjis7cumb3)

Download at Audiofic Archive: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/talk-to-me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the intermittent audio weirdness up until about minute 9. Microphone struggles.
> 
> Also I may or may not have included a short blooper at the end, because this thing stretched my ability to voice varying emotions and I got. Carried away. A little.


End file.
